


A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

by Jondiplier



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One-Sided Attraction, Verbal Abuse, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jondiplier/pseuds/Jondiplier
Summary: The beginning story of how RK900 came to have a wet dream about his abusive work partner.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

According to most alpha's, omegas were born to dedicate their lives to serving them, being the perfect house pet and raising their pups to become independent people in society, unless they were omegean. Now, in the year 2040, omegas are still fighting social normalities. They have invented collars to prevent non-consensual bonding, emergency Plan B, and many other life saving devices that help keep omegas safe. Well, safer. They have the right to vote, since the 1980's, thankfully. This has prevented a few nasty presidential candidates to become office holders, along with the never ending stream of conservative alpha Congressmen. 

This is not the plot of our story, only a piece of the ever growing puzzle. 

Androids came into play, and since 2039 androids have the same legal rights as their biological form, mostly beta. Few were built with alpha or omega characteristics, and the ones that are are mainly Traci's. 

That brings us to the DPD, where RK800, Connor, as he is officially called and legal person, is an omega. He was built to serve humans in investigations, synthetic hormones designed to calm perps and witnesses. Since he is now truly free of his code bindings, and a person with a social security number, a person with every right as a human, he is living the way he wants. Now, he is happily in a relationship and bonded with Henry Anderson, Lieutenant of the DPD. Connor always gets a scowl when he uses formalities, and reserves those titles for when he needs to. 

Since the downfall of Cyberlife, Jericho's founders swept the building and found some models still in the process of being built, and one, only one, model who was remarkable similar to Connor, only on blueprints. RK900 wasn't found in Cyberlife. The team of Jericho had asked Elijah Kamski if he knew of any other androids they could free, and he handed them a powered down RK900.

RK900 is brought to the New Jericho, which is a run down mill turned into a bustling headquarters. The android is locked in a safe room before he is awakened, having been warned by the notes that they found on a Cyberlife tablet after workers had abandoned it. 

RK900 is a military model, meant to serve in the war over the Artic. He is everything Connor was, but better, quicker, and stronger. 

When they turn him on they expect a full on brawl, thinking that he will definitely try to stop any deviants, since Connor supplied a preconstruction of their encountering. 

That's not what happened. The RK900 awoke peacefully, eyes fluttering open and lips parting for breath, as if he needed it. He lifts his head and examines the room, but doesn't move. 

"This isn't.. this isn't the lab. Where am I?" He asks, voice akin to Connor's, slightly different. His voice was more dominant, and everyone was quiet. 

"You are at Jericho. You are free, and that's all that matters." Markus says over an intercom, not wanting to take any risks. "What is your mission, RK900?" He asks, wanting to see where his creators left off with him.

"To wait until official activation to receive orders." RK900 announces. "What are my orders?" He asks, tilting his head. Very non-android like from the start, and he stayed that way.

RK900 was introduced to deviancy, it was his first order. He took Markus' hand, skin peeled back and eyes fluttering as they transferred information, before they pull their hands back. 

"You need a name." 

A name is harder than he thought. RK900 is not something that just rolls off the tongue, but he doesn't know himself, nor has he developed a personality.

What he does learn is that surprisingly, he is an omega, which shocked everyone around him. He has a dominating presence, he looms over the majority of the people at Jericho. His voice isn't omegean, and his features are all sharp and lean. 

The scent is the only thing that wasn't screaming alpha. With a quick once over by one of the medical personnel, they announced he has full omega biology. 

"Oh yes, when Cyberlife made Connor I was completely infatuated, and figured I could do it myself. So I did, but Cyberlife caught wind of him, and decided to work on their own version. My RK900, as far as I know, is the only one that made it out of the first few series of testing. He is capable of adapting to human's social cues and lives, just as Connor is." Kamski himself had explained. "He is pretty mean looking, and I'm sure Cyberlife would've made him an alpha, but I wanted something different. My RK900 was never meant to go to war, I planned on keeping him around as another Chloe, but honestly, I would like to see if he's as good as I designed him to be." He had said. 

"Feel free to make him a detective or something, he would work well in that environment." 

And so, RK900 is officially a DPD detective, working alongside a mopey, pissy attitude alpha detective, Gavin Reed. 

RK900 is quick to bond with his fellow human companions, becoming quite popular amongst them. Connor envied him a little until Hank pointed out that these are different times, be thankful that he doesn't have to go through what he had.

Unsurprisingly, Connor and RK900 are quick to bond as well. 

Time passes, and now time lands on a sunny April day in the year 2040. Mating season has begun, and betas currently are depended on to keep the world running.

Richard, as he now calls himself, stands in front of Gavin Reed, being jabbed in the chest with a pointy finger. The pesky alpha was rambling about something again, charged up on hormones and pissy. 

"All you ever fucking do is annoy the shit out of me! Why do you have to be so fucking annoying?" The man bellows, nostrils flaring with a beat red face. Richard can smell the intense anger of an alpha, poor guy doesn't do jack shit and thinks he's entitled to treat him like shit because he's an omega?

"Mhm." Is all Richard will allow for a response, continuing to anger the man. 

Then he's shoved into the breakroom table, unprepared to take a hit, he didn't think Gavin would stoop that low, but it is mating season. 

"You're a fucking worthless piece of shit omega with a dick stuck so far up his ass.." blah blah. 

Richard straightness himself, fixes his coat and when the detective shoves him again, he's ready. He doesn't budge. Gavin pauses in the rant to look up at him, seeing the pure rage behind Richard's icy blue eyes. 

Next thing Gavin knows is that his cheek is being pressed into the table, Richard's hand holding the scruff of his neck so he cant move. He growls ferociously, trying to scare the omega off, and if Richard's being honest the growl did affect him. 

"I highly suggest you stop with this unsuitable behavior, detective. I would not want to report you for harassment again." He quips, keeping his voice steady. The man below him thrashes and kicks. 

"Get the hell off me you son of a bitch!" He growls, snapping his teeth together a few times. 

Chris comes over, a bit late to the party, and hauls Gavin away from Richard. Having another alpha to pull him away is better than an omega, since the pheromones are probably what put Gavin into a fit of rage. 

Admittedly, Richard shouldn't be here. He should be in his apartment, alone. The only reason why he came into work was because he figured the DPD could use some help, even though they have plenty of betas. He's restless, pre heat and single, not that he wants an alpha anyway. 

Not that he is against having an alpha mate, he just hasn't met one who wasn't in it just for a quick knot. It puts him off, and his height and features don't help his cause either.

Since he's started working here he has been on Gavin's bad side. He was told that Gavin's like that with everyone except a few selected people, but Richard can't help but feel deflated about it. The constant verbal abuse does get to him occasionally. Even if Gavin is a shitty alpha, he still craves to please him. 

He wonders if he's in the wrong as he sits back at his desk. Gavin is screaming somewhere off in the distance, and it makes his chest ache. 

When Richard arrives at his apartment he sags his shoulders, pulls off his coat and kicks his shoes off. He lets out a sigh as he makes his way through his home to his bedroom. 

His skin is crawling, patches of it has gone white. The need to mate has been steadily getting worse and worse. 

Richard crawls into the nest he had made when the itchy feeling had started. He pulls a thick blanket over himself as he curls up.

"Worthless omega,"..."Piece of shit,"..."Annoying son of a bitch,"...

He whines at the memories, all said by the one and only Gavin Reed. He's never been treated so poorly by anyone else. 

Richard closes his eyes and puts himself into stasis, wanting to try and sleep off his heat.

Heated hands are scrambling across slick skin, harsh curses and wet slaps echo in the resistance of Detective Reed's. 

"Fuck.. babe." He puffs out, hands on Richard's slim, pale hips as the male above lowers himself down onto the alpha's cock. It's their first official coupling, and they're both eager to explore each other. 

Richard's hands are above his head, placed on the wall that their bed lays against. He's riding his alpha like a good omega would, face scrunched up at being penetrated for the first time. 

He feels full, that's the only way he can describe it. His thighs are trembling softly as he slowly works his way down onto his alpha's cock. 

"You're so good, god. So fucking good." Gavin praises, looking up at the angelic face above him.

The corners of Richard's lips twitched into a small smile, still focused on the task at hand.  
The praises are nice, they're sweet and sticky and make his thirium pump flutter. He hums in return as his ass meets Gavin's thighs, finally seated. 

Gavin groans at that, wrapping his thick arms around his omega's waist, kissing at his hairless chest and collarbone. 

Gavin earns a breathy "alpha", making his heart leap in his chest. He's so ready, he wants to latch his teeth onto skin, wants his mate to take his claim and wear it with pride.

Richard doesn't think this can get any better, he truly doesn't. He's never had bonding sex before, and it's heaven. And then he his hips move, lifting up and away from Gavin's lap. 

They both huff out a breath, mouth's finding each other hastily. Richard gains confidence as his moves become more steady and calculated. 

Time passed in less than a blink. It's all a blur. 

Richard is on his stomach, presented for his alpha as Gavin slides home. He's close, so fucking close. 

Gavin drapes himself over Richard's slender back, mouth clamping onto where the omega's shoulder meets his neck, and penetrates the skin.

Richard mewls at that, coming harshly, body shaking at how intense it is. 

They end up on their sides, tied together for a while. 

"You 'mkay?" Gavin asks once they're settled, his hand rubbing over Richard's side. 

"Yeah, you?" He asks, turning his head the best he can to look at Gavin. 

The alpha sits up to admire Richard fully. "Yeah," he smiles toothily, receiving one back. "How's the bite mark?" He asks softly. 

"I mean, you bit me, so it's tender." Richard shrugs with a grin. "What do you expect?" 

"Smart ass, I'm tryin' to be all nice and shit." Gavin chuckles, kissing Richard's LED. 

"I'm being honest." Richard pouts, closing his eyes when his temple is kissed. "I'm not used to you being like this. All lovely and dotting." He says.

"Well, get used to it tin can, I've got a lovely omega, and he deserves all the love I can give." Gavin says, pulling Richard to his chest. 

Richard awakes with a gasp, overheated and immensely hard and sopping wet.

"Fuck," he growls, running a hand through his hair. He tosses the thick comforter off of himself, needing cool air. 

He stands on shaky legs and makes his way to the bed. Richard sits and peels his pants off, then his underwear, socks and shirt. He whines at how ruined his clothes are, tossing them onto the floor. 

His little dick stands proud, flushed and begging to be touched, but Richard knows it'll only make it worse. 

He pulls a toy box from his closet, which was sitting right next to his nest. The dream felt so real, and was intense, and sweet. He licks his dry lips, pulling a knotting toy from the box and sets himself up.

He's never had real sex before, but that dream will probably be the closest he could get. 

Gavin Reed, the scum of an alpha, has made it into his dreams as something different, something more. Richard can only hope that one day he'll change. For the better. 

All he can do is dream.


End file.
